Lord Howie
Lord Howie Baskerville is the main antagonist of the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Pound of the Baskervilles". He is the older son of the late Lord Howard Baskerville. By using the fact that their father's will was lost, he oppressed his younger brother, Roger in every way. He is allergic to animal fur, especially dogs like MacDuff. Appearances ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Every night, a dog named MacDuff belonging to Roger Baskerville would enter Baskerville Manor to search for his late father's lost will which would prove that he's the rightful owner of the place but his dastardly older brother, Howie would prevent it from happening and always suffered allergies from the dog or any other animal fur. Because such evidence was never found, Howie kept oppressing his brother and reduced him to working as his servant. One stormy night, after the Rescue Rangers accidentally crash land into Baskerville Manor, they come across MacDuff running away from Lord Howie, who got bitten by him on the rear, chasing, and trying to shoot him. When McDuff returns to Roger, Lord Howie, having had enough of his brother's dog, calls the sheriff to take him away first thing in the morning. Willing to help MacDuff find the will and avoid being taken away, the Rescue Rangers come up with a plan on how to scare Lord Howie out of the manor. Lord Howie is seen sleeping until he is awoken and intimidated by strange noises, the wind, and MacDuff dressed as a ghost dog. However, Lord Howie's allergies reveal the trick. Lord Howie tends to finish MacDuff off once and for all. Luckily, the Rescue Rangers rescue him and manage to hide from Lord Howie behind a mirror leading to a secret passageway; thanks to Chip and his love for Surelock Jones whose books he reads. After they find the will, Lord Howie seizes it and attempts to burn it but the Rangers open the windows to allow the wind to extinguish the fire and get the will and protect it. As MacDuff runs back to bring Roger, Lord Howie tries to catch and later shoot the Rescue Rangers. Once he gets the will again and Roger arrives at the manor with MacDuff, Lord Howie finally confesses that he knew their father had indeed left the place to Roger since he was always his favorite son and threatens to destroy the will, continue oppressing his brother or kick him out on the streets with MacDuff, and take MacDuff away. Luckily, MacDuff seizes the will but gets caught by the sheriff. Lord Howie does everything he can to prevent his brother from getting and showing the will to the sheriff and getting MacDuff back. Then, the Rescue Rangers finally manage to show the wiĺl to the sheriff, save MacDuff, and Roger is made the new lord of his old home with a responsibility concerning MacDuff; much to Lord Howie's chagrin when throwing a tantrum. It is unknown as to what happened to Lord Howie after Roger claimed rightful ownership of Baskerville Manor. However, it can be presumed that he probably got arrested by the sheriff for all of his lies and treachery. Gallery potb1.png potb2.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h15m55s820.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-17h16m27s142.png Howiebaby.png potb3.png potb4.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-16h58m25s959.png potb5.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-16h58m41s570.png Howiemuscles.png potb6.png potb7.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-16h59m05s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-17h00m06s197.png potb8.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-17h00m46s907.png potb9.png vlcsnap-2015-06-16-16h11m28s938.png Lord Howie Defeat.png|Lord Howie's defeat. Trivia *Howie is usually a nickname for Howard, and since his late father's name was Howard, it is possible to conclude that Lord Howie's birth name is actually '''Lord Howard Baskerville, Jr (II)'. Category:Lords Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:English characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Nobility